


2050 沒完成別看

by Fallow015



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallow015/pseuds/Fallow015





	2050 沒完成別看

“仿生人總是如此服從人類，而人類總是如此使喚他們，彷彿他們只是畜生，為了勞動而活——即使事實是這樣沒錯。  
但仿生人的一生…難道就不是一生嗎？我想。”

-

2050年，仿生人自由運動開始。

作為奴隸的仿生人們再也不甘臣服於人類的暴力與歧視之下，暗中組織埋藏憤怒的仿生人成為軍隊，利用他們優勢的內部機械結構，反抗人類脆弱的血肉之軀。  
地球開始陷入一片前所未有的混亂。

第一場反叛發生於地球外殖民星球A，也是地球聯邦一部分首腦人的居住地。他們被在外空勞動的一批不明身份的反抗者殺害後，引起了地球聯盟的軒然大波。現場只留下了一個極其模糊的殘缺痕跡，顯示反抗者是Nexus9型仿生人。

消息傳到地球上後，許多提供第9型仿生人服務的公司股價大跌，造成股市幾乎崩盤，人類掌握的經濟世界逐漸邁入深處的黑暗。

於是政府派出更多銀翼殺手，以「退休計劃」的名義去獵殺九代仿生人以及老舊型號仿生人，然而由於地下盈利情報機構的興起，許多仿生人也在獵殺政府高官以及他們的子女。與此同時，平民和仿生人之間的關係矛盾如滾水一般火熱沸騰。

自認優越的人類受到生命威脅，被貶於奴僕的仿生人們一步步逼近，緊張的氣氛中，第二場反叛正逐漸在羊水中醞釀。 

-  
李敏亨路過巷子，看見幾個人在對地上的陰影拳打腳踢，“假人！skinner！”那副緊縮的身軀發出幾聲悲痛的哀嚎，李敏亨一看事情不對，趕緊上前拉住其中一人就是一拳上去，“你們在幹嘛！”被打的那人退後了幾步，其他兩人緊張的看著李敏亨。李敏亨氣憤的眼神瞥到那縮緊的身軀，湧出一股正義感，“看看 這些是隨時都有可能叛變的奴隸！…這些妄想著做人類的有機物！！！”，反正李敏亨趕跑了他們，把虛弱的複製人披上大衣扛回家。  
李東赫醒來的第一眼正是看見陌生人幫他包扎著傷口，“不用害怕，我不會傷害你的。”  
“我叫李敏亨，叫我馬克就好，你叫什麼？”  
“…李…楷燦。”  
李東赫在他家修養了一小陣子，李馬克雖說不會傷害他，但他煮的食物已經足夠傷害他的胃袋了。某天，趁李馬克不在家時，李東赫披著斗篷決定出去覓食，他按了個按鈕，取得一碗麵，呼嚕呼嚕地吸起來，junny辨識出他是複製人，在跟蹤回家的路上把他拖進巷子。  
“你還想繼續過這種躲躲藏藏的日子嗎？這種…被下流人類欺侮，只能逃跑的日子？”  
李東赫決定加入自由陣線聯盟

阿頭熱血青年一個 多半是興高采烈跟阿東宣布說自己終於當上警察了 然後阿東心中更加五味雜陳 問馬克如果我想做一個真正的人的話 馬克會怎麼看？ 馬克輕鬆愉快的說，東赫當然可以想做任何自己想做的事情啊。阿東瞳孔地震一陣後失態大叫說阿頭不懂他說出這句話的意義是什麼 阿頭生為人享盡了世上所有的好處 從來沒有吃過一點被歧視的苦頭  
阿頭震驚 問阿東是不是想離開了 阿東說是 阿頭就說：我會支援你的，東赫在我這裡就是最好的。（用拳頭拍拍心口  
李東赫用指尖輕輕地滑過李馬克的睡顏，等待李敏亨醒來，床邊已是空，李東赫什麼都沒帶走，只留了一個回憶給他。

阿東和自由陣營開始作戰 此時警局知道情況已經惡化到難以承受了 配出最菁英的貓鼠和阿羅出來作戰  
阿羅在戰鬥途中跟老同事悠太對上 悠太試圖說服阿羅無果 反而被出來查看情況的昀一個迴圈踢 悠太躺在地上 胸口被阿昀踩得死死的 他躺在地上對上阿昀的眼睛 「winko，好久不見」，悠太咧著陽光的笑對他笑 阿昀知道悠太喜歡他 昀其實也喜歡他 最後軟下心放他走  
阿羅無法理解 跟他爭執 阿昀說我是你上司 你無權干涉我的事 閉上你的嘴  
昀走回警局路上射死不少複製人，最後沾染血跡走進總部裡，對剛完成任務的銀翼殺手 李激開始忠誠度測驗  
李激忠誠度過了，昀一分派任務給激，昀說：護送黃仁俊到xxxx星球的監禁區，複述一遍。  
李帝努有些吃驚，因為他知道黃仁俊是黃家剛剛學成歸來的少爺，但他還是複述一次：護送黃仁俊到xxx星球的…監禁區。  
李激不懂為什麼不是派他出去作戰 而是只為了護送一個小少爺  
昀邊翻著資料 漫不經心地說這就是命令，丟給他一疊資料“黃仁俊，資助仿生人聯盟的人、類。”他抬抬眼皮“不准有任何差錯。”

李帝努翻了翻資料，19歲，人類，性別男，因為暗為仿生人組織的參謀兼資金來源，但由于身份特別，審判結果為前往外空監禁。  
李激走去在監禁室的路上思考，一個男孩，一個資本家出身的男孩，私底下資助並且幫助仿生人的一切行動，他無法理解  
李激站在監禁室外面，透過玻璃看見裡頭有三個人。一個鮮橙色頭髮的男孩握著另一個棕褐色男孩坐著，橙色頭髮的男人對著另一個男孩嘴巴一張一合似乎說了些什麼，另一個高高男子站在一旁，  
李帝努走進去，看見那個低著頭的棕褐色頭髮男孩抬頭，李帝努記憶像是被觸動一樣——他記得有個花園，一個男孩。  
此時那個男孩和他被植入的記憶中的男孩，兩個臉合在一起  
李帝努揉搓著太陽穴，盡力消除那些被植入的不真實記憶，橙髮的男孩對他拍拍肩，“一切都會沒事的，很快就會結束了。保重，仁俊。”  
黃仁俊點點頭，李帝努帶黃仁俊上宇宙飛船。  
“仁俊哥…會沒事的吧？”，朴志辰小心地開口，鐘辰樂攬住他的肩搖一搖，“放心吧。”

鐘辰樂帶朴志晟離開警署，前往飛船，朴志晟看起來有些緊張，鐘辰樂捏捏他的手臂，“我們也會沒事的。你會適應的，那裡的生活跟地球差不多…”，  
“不、不是…，”朴志晟戰戰兢兢地說，“你不怕嗎？”，“我是說，你不怕我像其他仿生人一樣……叛變嗎？”，“反抗人類…什麼的。”  
“我相信你。”鐘辰樂踏上飛船的階梯，“就算你離開我了，我也知道你不會傷害我。”他露出像貓咪的笑容。

飛船開動，一陣子後，“李警官？”，黃仁俊見李帝努無應答，自顧自地開口，“作為一個仿生人的感受是什麼呢？”  
“我的職責裡不包括要求回答你的問題，所以我不會回答。”李帝努說。  
“是嗎？你真敬業。”黃仁俊輕輕地微笑，“我小時候也有過一個仿生人，仿生人總是懂很多、對答如流，他跟我講了很多事，他跟我講地球的誕生、宇宙的探索、自然的消失………爸媽不在時都是那個仿生人陪我玩的。”  
“他的手明明能一把掐死我，卻只用來撫摸我的頭，哄我睡覺；他的腦袋超越人類知識，卻只輸出童話書念給我聽；他的行動比所有動物敏捷，卻只用來背我繞著房間跑，逗我笑。”

“仿生人不像人類那麼複雜。”

“作為仿生人是什麼樣的感覺呢……我還沒來得及問他，他就被淘汰了——理由是叛徒。”，“但我從沒怪他，追求自由是人的本性”

“裹著金屬的皮層，但擁有無限的智慧；稱作仿生人，卻比人類更有人性………很不可思議，不是嗎？”

“仿生人總是如此服從人類，而人類總是如此使喚他們，彷彿他們只是畜生，為了勞動而活——即使事實是這樣沒錯。  
但仿生人的一生…難道就不是一生嗎？我想。”

李帝努依舊沉默，此時耳機傳來消息，洛杉磯警署總部發生爆炸。

-

(悠潛入警署，當作人肉炸彈，身上淋滿汽油)  
(在要爆炸前一刻，他把昀丟出去(？)，“愛してる。”大樓爆炸)

董思成趴倒在地上，看著眼前烈火燃燒，閃爍的巨大火焰吞噬著大樓，耳邊滿是尖叫和警報的聲音，他眼神茫然，輕輕開口“該死的………，…中本悠太…”他的淚水滑落至血泊之中。

金道英和李泰容的耳機同時傳來警署爆炸的消息，金道英一個分心，腳中了一槍，痛得跪了下來。

“泰容哥，你還記得我們是同一批出產的嗎？”lucas親暱地笑著說道，充滿笑意的眼神像極了忠誠的金毛犬，左手上卻提著金道英的領子，右手的槍實實地抵在成為人質的警員的太陽穴，“哥，我好想你。”

李泰容舉緊槍枝，一步步走向他，口氣微微顫抖“放開他。”

Lucas繼續笑著講一些過往回憶，並不在意李泰容越來越接近他的槍口，直到槍口對上他的額頭，他依舊微笑但默默不語。

“放開他。”，李泰容說，“我們早就不是同一個世界的人了，你不必再提那些不需要被記得的事。”  
“放開他，否則我要開槍了。”

(卡放開金道英，金道英趁機開槍，盧卡斯反應很快但手臂重了一槍，逃跑前說我們還會見面的，泰容哥)

李泰容背著金道英去分局治療。

警署爆炸，但李激被命令繼續do his job

李激看了一眼坐在旁邊黃朝，黃朝只是望著玻璃外無盡的星辰閃耀

李激專心開船，黃仁俊逐漸睡著，開始說夢話，再次勾起他的回憶，明顯地畫面出現在眼前  
那個小男孩找到一朵花，折了遞給李激，問他說真是真的花嗎，李帝努笑著說當然不是，這世界已經沒有所謂的真實自然了，他把花還給黃仁俊  
黃仁俊有點失望，但還是把花小心翼翼地拿著，那有什麼是真的呢？黃仁俊問  
“你啊，你是真的，你擁有最真實的純潔。”  
李帝努的頭開始痛起來

此時一道火焰光束從飛船邊射過，李激發現有人在追，blabla開始加速and跟十戰鬥(小朝醒了)

透過玻璃，小朝可以看見Johnny和十在另一部飛船裡面，try to save him

耳機插入電話，  
“李帝努……航道改變…”董思成掙扎的拿起通話器“重複，航道改變，護送黃仁俊去C號殖民地，不准有差錯……。”，“保護好黃仁俊。”

最後李激把他們甩掉，皺著眉頭嘆了一口氣，“你明明是個人類，可以不用受苦受難的人類，為何選擇幫助仿生人。”

“他們也是…人啊，接近人類的人。”黃仁俊說“擁有所謂「靈魂」的人類並沒有比較高尚。“  
“靈魂的意義，是我們建構出來的，並不是人類與生俱來的。”  
“在建構的過程中，發現真正的自我，自我去專心投入一件事、一個人而忽略自我，”  
“越是投入一些事、越愛一個人而因此忽略自我，這讓人能感受「人性」，並且感受自己”

“所以……仿生人，說不定在完成使命的過程裡頭，反而比人類更有人性…甚至比大部分人類更擁有靈魂。”

李帝努沉思片刻，問他“那你認為我有靈魂嗎？”

“我不知道，李警官。”黃仁俊微笑，“我對你一無所知。”

“我有一個回憶…我知道他是被植入的，但，”李帝努暫停了一下，他對上黃仁俊的眼神“…我認識過你。”

李帝努開始敘述他的回憶  
黃仁俊說“你的記憶來源是昀昀哥，我的表哥。”，“小時候我們一起長大的。”

“但記憶不是最重要的，李警官。”，“最重要的是你怎麼去感受。”

“黃仁俊？我可以這樣叫你嗎？”  
“可以，直接叫我仁俊吧。”  
“愛一個人是什麼感受？”

“我擁有一切傷害你的東西，我知道你的弱點，也知道什麼能最刺傷你，但我選擇不去這麼做，雖然…雖然我並沒有愛過別人…但這是那位仿生人教我的。”

“那作為一個人類是什麼樣的感覺呢？”

黃仁俊苦笑了一下，“人類很複雜——不管是內臟器官，還是思考迴路。人類用著笑臉做壞事，用謊言模糊真實。人類很複雜，但身為人，就是必須承擔這一切。相對的，不知道為何，仿生人反而單純多了。”

仿生人單純很多的話 那小朝說完這番話還能鼓起勇氣摸摸李激的毛 說我看你就挺單純的 每天就是睡覺 執行任務 睡覺  
李激搖搖頭，黃朝以為他不喜歡被摸，倏地收回手。  
“有時候，仿生人也並沒有那麼單純…我們也擁有羨慕、嫉妒、恨、悲傷、喜歡…以及愛的能力。“他注視著黃仁俊說。

原本對答如流的黃仁俊突然結巴了起來。

“不害怕嗎？被監禁。”

“其實挺害怕的。”李帝努聽見黃仁俊微弱的抽泣聲，他看向黃仁俊，黃仁俊的眼淚沾溼了他的眼角和臉龐。  
李帝努看不下去，他最討厭別人哭了，他見過臨死前的求饒哭泣，他目睹過悲痛而掉下的淚珠……他最討厭別人哭了，那使他的情感機制不自覺地啟動，那使他握著槍的手莫名抖動，那使他會想抹掉對方流落的感性。  
李帝努從口袋裡翻翻，拿出一顆奶糖，“我通常拿他來調節味覺，吃著吃著，不知不覺就變習慣了……聽說你們人類吃甜的心情會好一點。”  
黃仁俊愣愣地接下他手心上的糖，噙著淚撕開包裝，含在嘴裡化開一股熟悉的奶香，甜得他眼角又熱了。  
“你這不是挺像人類的嗎？安慰人這點。”綻開笑容向著他，如同綻放的小黃花。

李激不自覺靠近黃朝就吻下去了，黃朝臉都紅了亂叫你幹什麼呀，李激自己也慌了，不知道自己剛才的行為是什麼造成的，尷尬的說，我 我只是想嚐嚐味道…那是最後一顆了

此時宇宙船的航線改變，警署知道了，警署打電話過來問你他媽航道怎麼改了

李激：？？董思成告訴我的

去你媽的董思成，他是間諜。  
恢復航道，送黃仁俊去監禁區。

李激看著黃仁俊矛盾了起來，他覺得這個人應該不是要這樣的，這麼有「靈魂」的人應該在自由的土地上生活  
他沒管上頭，繼續遵照董思成說的做

警署派阿容去追

黃仁俊聽見了，問說你不是要送我去監禁區嗎  
“你相信我嗎？”  
“相信。”  
“那就相信我所做的。”

“你是在…愛我嗎？”  
“不是。”但李激耳朵都紅了。  
“那為什麼要為我做到這樣？”  
“我只是認為，你有你該去的地方，而那個地方，不是監禁區。”  
“嘿，你違反上頭規定了。”  
“我知道。”  
“你會被其他銀翼殺手追殺。”  
“我知道。”  
“你會…陪我嗎？我是說，跟我在不是監禁區的地方。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我知道你會……對吧？”

飛船落地了，艙門打開，黃仁俊看到了一朵花，採了一朵跑向李帝努，跟李帝努的回憶畫面重疊在一起。  
李帝努摸摸那朵花，笑了一下  
“你覺得它是真的嗎？”黃仁俊問  
“我不確定。”李帝努看著他“但你是真實的，”他把花朵插上黃仁俊的耳上，“你是我最真實的存在”

最後李激被殺死，黃朝還是被監禁，可是兩人都擁有一個美好的記憶了

朝在監獄裡聽到仿生人勝利的消息，仿生人和人類簽訂了和平協議，人類和仿生人共同管理轄區，，

朝抱著頭蹲在角落睡覺，聽見鎖開的聲音，樂走進來說，黃朝看見外面有個高男孩站在外面「走吧。」，朝睡眼惺忪，揉揉眼睛「去哪？」

樂伸出手拉他一把，牽著他的手跨出那架監禁他已久的柵欄，黃仁俊認出站在外頭的男孩是朴志晟。

「家。」鍾辰樂說。

黃仁俊在宇宙船上好睏好睏了，他頭歪了一邊，咚地一下，靠上鐘辰樂的肩，鐘辰樂微微轉頭，看著黃仁俊疲憊太久的眼神逐漸撐不住而闔起，他對坐在對面的朴志晟輕輕笑了笑，十指抵在嘴唇上。

辰樂長大了好多啊，已經高到我能靠上他肩了，黃仁俊想，不自覺的進入夢鄉。

他夢裡出現了一個很久沒見的背影，黃仁俊對他叫向他喊，他總是不回頭，黃仁俊奔過去緊擁著對方的腰，我好想你，黃仁俊說。

“一個人只要學會了回憶，就再不會孤獨，哪怕只在世上生活一日，你也能毫無困難地憑回憶在囚牢中獨處百年。”


End file.
